


01/06 Monday 9. Undercover

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: #SpnStayAtHome [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Castiel, SPNStayAtHome, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean and Castiel go undercover to find a witch.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: #SpnStayAtHome [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	01/06 Monday 9. Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #SpnStayAtHome hosted by @pray4jensen, @helianthus, and @bend-me-shape-me on tumblr.

Dean pulled up outside the office in the quiet town they were working in. A sign above in flowery writing said, _PAPER MOON PLANNERS_. Castiel observed it, and then looked at Dean. For some reason anxiety tugged at his gut. He fiddled with the fake engagement ring. Dean had one as well since they were undercover for this job, but he seemed calm about having it on. Of course, the emotions Castiel sensed from him were different. He was… giddy, which was a word he’d never thought he’d use to describe his boyfriend.

“So here’s the plan,” Dean said, turning off the ignition on the Impala, and then checking to see if his engagement ring was on right, “we go in, say we’re planning our wedding. We talk to whoever’s inside, do what we can to dig around and explore a bit.”

“Are we sure this is the right place?”

“All the couples that died used this wedding planner.” Dean checked his watch, then said, “Come on, we’re already late for our appointment.”

Castiel didn’t know how to feel about this. He’d suggested earlier that he and Sam go, just seeing this as a regular job, but Dean had balked at it, and instantly took Cas out to buy engagement rings. They were fake, but even so, Cas wanted to keep his on after they were done with this job. He knew weddings were a very human concept, but, well, his boyfriend was human. It was a human he’d chosen over Heaven, that he’d fallen in love with. So this all interested him a great deal.

Dean took Cas’ hand and squeezed it. “You ready?”

Turning the dial up on his usual public displays of affection, he kissed Dean on the cheek, feeling the rough stubble underneath his lips. And he wanted to keep going, wanted to keep tasting. His scent was filling Cas with a heady sensation. Dean. This was Dean.

But, he forced himself to pull away, and then they were getting out of the Impala.

The wedding planner was a thin, blonde woman with bright eyes. She was pretty to look at, but next to Dean, she didn’t stand a chance. No one did.

Neither he or Dean got too caught up in the process of starting to plan their “wedding,” and they were working on the job. Just as suspected, when Castiel lied about having to use the restroom (he’d phrased it in a way that had made Dean roll his eyes, but he still couldn’t figure out what he’d said wrong), and made his way up the old oak stairs to look around, he found all the right materials to make hex bags. But it wasn’t with the items he would’ve pegged as belonging to the wedding planner they were speaking to. The desk they were hidden in was more masculine in taste, leaving Castiel with some questions.

Pocketing a few of the materials, Castiel made his way back downstairs. Seeing as he and Dean weren’t posing as FBI agents that were looking for answers, they had to stay, and plan their wedding. They could take the witch out right now, but Castiel wasn’t confident it was the wedding planner.

After going over cake flavors, Castiel asked, “Does anyone else work here?”

She nodded. “Oh yes, of course. My husband.”

Dean, catching on, asked, “Could we talk to your husband too for this?” He took Castiel’s hand in his, intertwined their fingers, and then brought it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. Cas tingled from the touch, and felt a possessive tugging in his gut. “We just want to have the best wedding possible. Not every day guys like us can get married.”

Dean beamed at Castiel, and Cas didn’t have to fake his emotions to beam back. Dean was so handsome, his freckles faint in this lighting, but still there, still reminders of all the places Castiel would like to kiss. It was hard to not reach out and do so now. Hard to not reach out and run a hand through his hair, or feel the roughness of his cheek. Dean squeezed Cas’ hand, and they looked back at the wedding planner.

To Castiel’s dismay, she gave them an uneasy glance. “What did you two say you did for work again?”

“Oh, I’m just the dumb muscle in the relationship,” Dean said. “I’m a mechanic. My fiancé here,” — (Dean didn’t even trip over the word for what they were pretending Castiel was to him) — “damn, he’s an artist. Can sculpt like you wouldn’t believe.” Dean winked at Castiel, and his eyes widened as he realized what Dean was referring to. To make it even more obvious, Dean went on, “Made a life-size figure of me when I was away with my family once. Dude has perfect hands.”

“I see” was the only response they got.

Dean winked at Castiel again, making Cas’ cheeks flush, and he felt warm in his chest and down to his stomach. Maybe even lower.

“Well, he has the day off, but I can see about getting him in here. Excuse me for one moment.”

She left the desk they were seated at, and went up the stairs. Once Castiel could clearly hear her walking around upstairs thanks to his Grace, he turned to Dean and pulled out the materials for the hex bag.

“Damn, you want to take her out now?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know, _fiancé_ ,” Castiel teased despite the serious situation. “I think the witch is the husband.”

“The husband. That why you asked about a partner?”

Castiel, feeling particularly sassy today, responded, “No, I wanted to see if he was more gorgeous than you.”

To his surprise, Dean shrugged, and leaned back, resting his hands behind his head. “Hey, I’m up for threesomes if you’re game.” Castiel growled at him, and Dean cracked a smile. “Alright, so we wait for the husband to show up?”

A screech sounded from upstairs that made both of them start.

“I think she just found I stole from them.”

Dean slipped his gun with witch-killing bullets out of the waistband of his jeans, and Castiel got out his angel blade. They each stood, getting out of the way of the chairs, each of them in fighting stances.

Castiel couldn’t help but notice that his engagement ring glinted in the lights of the office.

“You want to kill her, fiancé,” Dean asked, “or do it together?”

Castiel brushed himself up against Dean. “Together.”


End file.
